


Letters to Santa and How Rodney Came to Be in Iowa [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Letters to Santa: Dear Santa: I am writing this under extreme duress, because my son and partner are pouting pouty pouters and frankly, life is too short. Also I was promised a blow job. Please don't show the elves that part.How Rodney Came to Be in Iowa: "So how's you find a Baffa?" Finn asks, looking up, wide-eyed and curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters to Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117631) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 23 and 24 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:08:48

File size: 4.03 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TakeTwoLetterstoSantaandHowRodneyCametoBeinIowapts23and24.mp3)


End file.
